And They Cheered
by Beautiful Disaster2010
Summary: The battle is over.We have won.Hermione is in a coma.Will Harry tell her how he feels,and if he does,she can't hear him,can she?Let's just say in the end,they cheered.


And They Cheeredby Beautiful Disaster Please it's my first Fanfic so please no flames!  
  
Summary:The battle is over.We have won.Hermione is in a coma.Will Harry tell her how he feels....even if he does she can't answer him back.Or can she?Lets just say in the end;they cheered.  
  
Cry.  
  
That's all that seventeen year old Harry Potter could muster to do.The tears poureddown like rain in a thunderstorm.They racked his body,taking over every part of him they could. Only three words ran through his head.  
  
'It's my fault'  
  
He walked away from Mademe Pomfrey,Albus Dumbledore,and his surrogate brother,Ron Weasley.Wiping the tears from his eyes,he sat down next to the bed of his best friend,and the girl he happened to be in love with,Hermione Jane Granger.  
  
Closely,he looked at her limp form.She was so pale.There were scars all over her body and it made her look,almost,dead.  
  
Harry shook that thought from his head.He couldn't think like that.If he didn't think positive than Hermione would never get better.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry.He looked so sad.Actually,now that he thought about it,he hadnever seen Harry look that sad.A whole world of emotion passed through his eyes as he looked at her.And he knew why.  
  
It's been noticable for years.The touches,looks,worries,and just the way he's always there. Harry finally told him earlier that year that he was in love with their brown-eyed beauty.It was everything Ron had hoped for because he knew for a fact that Hermione loved Harry too.  
  
After a few seconds of watching Harry,Ron decided that they needed a little alone time.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore,Mademe Pomfrey,I think that we might need to leave Harry alone with Hermione."  
  
"But I must care for Ms. Granger..."Mademe Pomfrey started but Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Yes,Mr. Weasley I think that is a wise idea.Poppy,will you please accompany me to the Great Hall."  
  
Albus,I really should stay here with the patients."said Mademe Pomfrey  
  
"Nonsense,I must insist that you come with me."  
  
"Ok"she said rather reluctantly.  
  
"Ron,Poppy,you know the way out.I'll be right there"Dumbledore remarked and slowly walked toward Hermione's bedside.  
  
He too,had noticed the changes between Harry and Hermione.So thats why he agreed with our red-head friend.Walking over to Harry,he saw the boy's hand clasped around hers.The look on the emerald-eyed guys face was indescribable.Dumbledore leaned down and spoke to him.  
  
"It is horrific,Ms. Granger's coma."  
  
Harry's head shot up.He hadn't noticed that Dumbledore was there.  
  
"But,it had been proven that if you talk to a patient that's in a coma,it increases their chances of coming out of it.Why don't you try."  
  
He thought about it.It could be the last chance he would get to talk to her,and he had to tell her how he felt.Who knows maybe it would help her come out of the coma.  
  
"Ok sir,I will."Harry told him and looked at Hermione.  
  
"The rest of us will be in the Great Hall,so please come down after you get done.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Dumbledore walked out the door and down the corridor,leaving the two teenagers alone.  
  
"Mione,"Harry's throat swelled up and was barely able to talk."I'm so sorry.This is all my fault.I guess you don't exactly remember everything.Well,I beat Voldemort,so when you wake up,"His voice caught in his throat."So when you wake up,we'll be free."  
  
"I miss you so much and,well,this is really hard to say.I saw you fall in the battle and it was the worst thing I've ever had to see.I need you in my life Mione Jane,I wish I could really tell you.You've always been there for me and now,I let this happen to you!How could I?!"Harry hugged Hermione with all his might and lay his head on her chest."Mione,I should have told you ages ago.I'm in love with you.I love the way that a certain piece of hair falls in your face.I love the way you'll read until three in the morning and I have to carry you to your room.I love the way you care about everyone,even if they have been nothing but rude to you.Please Mione,wake up!"  
  
He watched as she lay there,still as a statue.He sighed,kissed her head,and walked out of the room,tears threatening to fall.Sulkily,he walked over to the Gryffindor table to find Ron sitting and waiting for him.They sat and ate dinner together,in a blinding silence.  
  
Hermione's head was pounding painfully.Her eyes stirred and she opened them to the blinding white of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"She wondered out loud,and then it all came back to her.The war.The death eaters.The hit.and...realization hit her.Harry's confession.  
  
She jumped out of the bed,her head spinning.She couldn't help but hear what Harry had said replaying in her mind.Grabbing her clothes at the end of the bed,she threw them on,brushed her hair and dizzily,sprinted towards the Great Hall.  
  
The entire Great Hall was talking animally about the attack of the century,and Hermione's fate.Dumbledore stood up out of his chair and called his students to order.  
  
"Attention students,"He began."I know you all have numerous questions about what happened today and they will be answered.Today,Voldemort attack for our one and only Harry Potter.I'm happy to report that the Dark Lord is no longer with us."The whole room cheered,sloshing drinks and hitting forks."But,we lost many along the way.These include:Remus Lupin,Bill Weasley,"Mad Eye"Moody,and countless others.Please keep their families in your pray-"But Dumbledore was cut off by the sound of all the teachers gasping.  
  
At the doorway stood Hermione Granger.The girl they thought wouldn't make it out of her coma.It was an amazing moment,one that Harry missed.  
  
He was too busy looking at his plate,trying to get his mind off his guilty thoughts.Ron nudged him to get his attention.  
  
"Harry,it's Hermione!"  
  
His head shot up like a rocket.At first,he didn't believe Ron,but then......then he saw her. All of her magnificent beauty was standing in that doorway.What were they waiting for?!  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could down the row of tables towards Harry and he did the same.They met each other half-way in the biggest hug that anyone in that Hall had ever seen.Harry's arms wrapped around her waist as hard as they could and her arms the same.She soothed him,told him everything was ok.....she was ok.That was it.  
  
Harry cried.He cried for everything he had lost and what he might have.He cried for joy that his true love was ok and she was there with him.He just cried.  
  
Dumbledore watched as they ran and hugged.It was so obvious.They were just like Lily and James.And then.....he stood up and clapped,slowly at first but faster and louder as the rest of the staff started to too.  
  
Soon Ron,and the rest of the Gryffinders were clapping.The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped too.The whole school knew about them,and couldn't be happier.  
  
And they cheered.They cheered Harry and Hermione on as they hugged.No word could describe this moment,this feeling.  
  
Hermione lifted her head off Harry's chest and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I heard what you said,everything."Harry flinched.He didn't think she would remember and he expected the worst.  
  
"And I wanted to say that....I'm in love with you too"  
  
Harry's heart soared.She loved him back.She loved him back!The whole school was dead quiet as Harry slowly lowered his lips and met his with Hermione's.His Hermione.The whole school knew they would be that way forever.  
  
And they cheered.  
  
(AN)ok hope you liked.Beautiful Disaster 


End file.
